PELEA POR REN
by jaxmyn13
Summary: YOH CONTRA HORO EN UNA PELEA EL PREMIO... REN? A QUIEN PREFERIRA REN? CHEKEN DATO..... CLCK AKI.....
1. Chapter 1

* * *

  


* * *

  


**AKI ESTA HISTORIA UN POCO YAOI ASI KE SI NO LES GUSTA ESTO PUES NO VENGAN XD.**

**ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE SI LES GUSTA ESPEREN LO KE SIGUE**

_**54321...**_

* * *

--PRIMERA PARTE--

**"PELEA POR REN"**

(Ren está en la playa, acostado y tomando el sol, en eso llega Horo)

Horo: (En voz baja) Es Ren (Se le acerca) ¡Hola!

Ren: ¡Hola Horo! (Se levanta)

Horo: Ven, vamos a comer algo

Ren: ¿En la calle?, mejor vamos a una cabaña que tengo por aquí (Recoge sus cosas)

Horo: Bueno (Con sus ojos brillando y una sonrisita)

(Se van por un camino lleno de arboles, sintiendo la brisa y bajo la luz de la luna)

Horo: ¡Wow! Un pino, a un cerezo, mira un…

Ren: (Lo interrumpe) Todos los arboles son iguales

(Después de caminar y de tiempo después)

Horo: (Agitado) Uff, estaba muy lejos.

Ren: Ya es tarde, si quieres te puedes quedar.

Horo: (Con la boca abierta)

Ren: (Amablemente) ¡Sígueme!

(Caminan por un pasillo, suben unas escaleras, se ven tres puertas y entran en la segunda)

Ren: Aquí esta, (Abre la puerta Y entra para enseñarle el lugar) hay esta el baño si te quieres bañar (Apuntando a una puerta)

Horo: Si, muchas gracias.

Ren: Bueno, ya regreso (Se va)

Horo: (Pensando) ¡Ya se!

(En otra parte de la casa)

Yoh: (Toca la puerta) Ren.

Ren: ¿Yoh? (Abre la puerta)

Yoh: Amigo, emm… me perdí, y llegue aquí.

Ren: Metete, está lloviendo te vas a mojar (Lo jala para la casa)

Yoh: (Pensando) ¿Me creyó?

Ren: Te puedes quedar aquí, ven te daré un cuarto (Señalando a la derecha mientras camina)

(Caminan por un pasillo, suben unas escaleras y entran al primer cuarto)

Ren: ¿Aquí está bien? (Sonríe)

Yoh: Claro (Sonríe como de costumbre)

Ren: Cualquier cosa me hablas (Sale) Lo olvidaba (Va al cuarto de Horo)

Horo: A, oye Ren, me quiero bañar (Sonríe)

Ren: Bueno, espérame (Camina hacia el baño y abre la llave de la bañera mientras le echaba champo) listo.

Horo: Muchas gracias, ¿no tienes calor?

Ren: ¿Qué?

Horo: (Avienta a Ren a la bañera y se mete) Así es mejor (Abraza a Ren)

Ren: A, ¡suéltame!

Horo: No (Le da un beso en el cuello)

Ren: (Grita) Que me sue…

Horo: (Le tapa la boca)

(En el cuarto de Yoh)

Yoh: ¿Qué fue eso? Fue mii Ren… digo mi amigo.

(En el baño)

Ren: M…mm…a

Horo: Ai, me estas golpeando, ¿no tienes calor?

Ren: (Voltea la cabeza para la izquierda y luego para la derecha)

Horo: ¿Te quito la playera?

Ren: (Moviendo la cabeza para un lado y para el otro)

Horo: Espera no te muevas (Tratando de quitarle la playera)

(Se va la luz)

Yoh: (Grita) ¡Wuaa!

Horo: (Besando a Horo en el cuello) ¿Yoh?

Ren: Déjame ir con el (Lo empuja)

Horo: Nop (Sonríe y le trata de quitar la playera)

--

Yoh: ¡Ren!, ha de estar asustado, debo ir con el (Sale del cuarto y va al de al lado) (Intenta abrir) está cerrado (Sigue caminando y va a la puerta que sigue) Ren…. (Se tropieza) no está… debe estar encerrado, voy a abrir con un cuchillo. (Sale del cuarto, va hacia la cocina y se cae por las escaleras) ¡A!

--

Ren: ¡Yoh! (Se levanta)

Horo: (Lo jala) estará bien, ¿en que estábamos?...a si (Se sube arriba de él y le quita la playera)

--

Yoh: Un cuchillo, un cuchillo (Se corta) Au… (Se chupa el dedo) ¿Por qué a mí?

(Sube las escaleras y va al cuarto cerrado)

Yoh: Si, la abrí… (Susurrando) Ren…

(Se dirige al baño y abre la puerta)

(Regresa la luz)

Yoh: O… (Ve a Horo besando a Ren) ¡Horo! (Va y lo quita de Ren)

Horo: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yoh: ¿Qué haces allí?

(Suena el teléfono)

Ren: (Sale corriendo y de pasada toma una playera limpia)

Horo: Ves lo que haces

Ren: Aaa (Se cae de las escaleras)

Yoh/ Horo: ¡Ren! (Van corriendo y se caen de las escaleras)

Yoh: Mi Ren… ¿estás bien?

Ren: Si… ¿tú qué?

Horo: ¿Cómo que tu…?

Yoh: (Abraza a Ren)

Ren: (Sonrojado) hazte para allá.

Yoh: Olvide darte un beso de buenas noches (Le da un beso en la mejilla)

Horo: (Celoso) ¿Qué te pasa?

Yoh: Yo lo quiero

Horo: Yo lo vi primero

Yoh: Lárgate con tu Tamao

Horo: Nos peleamos, no vale la pena… tu vete con tu Anna.

Yoh: También nos peleamos, se fue con Hao.

Horo/ Yoh: (Pensando)

Horo: Yo lo tengo de 11 a 4 am y tu de 4 a 9 am

Yoh: De acuerdo.

Ren: ¿Qué? Noo…

Horo: (Carga a Ren de la cintura y lo pone en su hombro dejando que la mitad para arriba del cuerpo de Ren caiga en su espalda y la otra mitad para enfrente)

Yoh: Cuídamelo

Ren: ¿Qué? ¡Suéltame! ¿De qué hablaaaaan?

Horo: (Lo pone en la cama) ¡Hola! ( Se le acerca)

Ren: (Sonrojado) Aléjate…

Horo: No (Lo empuja contra la pared y acerca sus labios)

Ren: (Con sus manos le tapa la boca a Horo)

Horo: (Le quita las manos y le detiene la cabeza)

Ren: (Trata de librarse pero no puede)

Horo: (Lo besa)

Ren: Sueltameeeeee…… (Se cae de la cama)

Horo: ¡Ren! (Baja De la cama y va con Ren)

Ren: (Inconsciente)

Horo: (Lo carga y lo acuesta en la cama) Hace mucho calor (Prende el clima XD) (Toca la frente de Ren) Esta caliente (Le quita la playera)

Ren: ¿Eh? (Se sienta en la cama) ¿Qué te pasa? Hace frio.

Horo: (Suspira) Estas bien (Pone su cara enfrente a la de Ren y abraza su cuello)

Ren: Déjame (Se da la vuelta)

Horo: ¿Prefieres a Yoh?

Ren: ¿Qué?

Horo: ¿Por qué se peleo con Anna?... Dímelo.

Ren: Yoh me dijo que yo le gustaba y me dio un beso en eso llego Anna.

Horo: A… ¿y porque me dijiste?

Ren: (Enojado) Tu me dijiste.

Horo: Y si te digo que te mates, ¿te vas a matar?

Ren: Noo…

Horo: (Se le acerca y le da un beso) Ja, es muy fácil robarte un beso.

Ren: (Enojado) Estúpido, ¿Qué?... déjame.

Horo: Ya se, si te doy 3 besos tu me darás uno lo mas tiernamente posible y me dirás cosas lindas como mi rey, mi cielo, te quiero, te amo, así, haces eso y te dejo en paz.

Ren: Nunca

Horo: Entonces… (Empuja a Ren y le da un beso cerca del ombligo)

Ren: Bas…ta! De acuerdo…

Horo: Bueno (Acerca la cabeza de Ren a él)

Ren: (Le da una patada)

Horo: Auch (Lo patea en un pie y Ren se cae, Horo se pone arriba de él y le da el beso) Uno

Ren: (Se levanta) Eres un tonto (Se acerca a la puerta)

Horo: (Abraza por atrás a Ren y con el pie empuja la puerta)

Ren: (Se da la vuelta y corre a la esquina)

Horo: (Lo sigue y lo acorrala)

Ren: (Se libera y va al baño)

Horo: (Lo sigue y lo empuja contra la pared)

Ren: (Se trata de zafar pero no puede)

Horo: (Le da un beso) ¡Dos!

Ren: (Sale corriendo) ¿Horo? (Voltea pero no ve a nadie) donde te metiste (Camina lentamente)

Horo: (Le sopla en el cuello)

Ren: (Voltea)

Horo: Tres (Lo besa) Bien ahora sigues tu (Se sienta en la cama y cierra los ojos)

Ren: No hare nada.

Horo: Vamos, ¿o quieres que te siga molestando?, además falta Yoh.

Ren: Te odio… (Se le acerca, pone sus manos en las rodillas de Horo y sonríe tiernamente)

Horo: (Se sonroja)

Ren: (Se le acerca lentamente hasta que se dan un beso) Mi vida, tengo sueño, vamos a dormir bebe, para poder soñar contigo mi angelito (Se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos)

Horo: (Corre al baño sangrando de la nariz)

(Tiempo después)

Horo: (Mira a Ren) Que lindo se ve dormido (Se acuesta en la cama y abraza a Ren)

(4:00 am)

**"CONTINUARA"...**

* * *

**--FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE--**

**ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO HASTA AQUI**

**ESPEREN LO QUE SIGUE**

**Y DIGANME KE LES PARECE**

**BIEN O MAL?**

**GRAX POR LEER**

**DEJEN REVIEWX...**

**SAYONN!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**AKI ESTA LA SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA PARTE**

**DE ESTE SU FANFIC FAVORITO**

**XD**

**O NAMAS ESTAN AKI PORKE NO TIENEN NADA KE ASER XD**

**BUENO AKI CONTINUA...**

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Yoh: (Llega al cuarto y carga a Ren) Me toca a mí.

Horo: (Dormitando) Ren, ja ja ja, mi Ren.

Ren: (Abre los ojos) ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?

Yoh: No te preocupes mi vida. (Lo lleva al cuarto)

Ren: ¿Por qué hacen esto? (Bosteza)

Yoh: Nos peleamos por ti. (Lo recuesta en la cama)

Ren: (Se sonroja)

Yoh: A, por cierto, (Se le acerca) no me has dado tu respuesta.

Ren: (Sonrojado) ¿Mi respuesta?

Yoh: Si, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ren: (Pensando)…

………………………………………….. "Principio del Recuerdo"…………………………………………..

Yoh: Me gustas. (Le da un beso en la mejilla)

Ren: (Sonrojado) Este… yo…

Yoh: (Le da un beso en la boca)

Anna: (Llega) ¡¡Yoh!!

Yoh: ¡Anna!... este…em…

Anna: (Voltea a ver a Ren y después sale corriendo)

Yoh: (En voz baja) Yo no quería lastimarla… (Vuelve a ver a Ren) y… ¿Qué dices?

Ren: ¿De qué? (Se sonroja)

Yoh: Tu me gustas… ¿Qué piensas de mi?

Ren: Yo… este, déjame ir… ¡suéltame!

………………………………………….. "Final del Recuerdo"…………………………………………..

Yoh: ¿Ya recordaste?

Ren: No…

Yoh: (Bosteza) Tengo sueño… (Se sube arriba de Ren y lo abraza)

Ren: Basta… déjame…

Yoh: (Dormitando) Un refresco… 5.00, una playera… 100.00, un celular… 2,500.00, tener a Ren al lado tuyo… no tiene precio.

Ren: (Tratando de librarse)

Yoh: (Lo abraza más fuerte)

Ren: Me rindo. (Se detiene, cierra los ojos y se duerme)

(9:00 am)

Yoh: (Abre los ojos)… (Bosteza)

Ren: (Dormido)

Yoh: (Sonríe) Que tierno.

Ren: (Moviéndose) A

Yoh: (Se pone enfrente de Ren)

Ren: (Abre los ojos)

Yoh: ¡Buenos días! (Besa a Ren)

Ren: ¡A! (Se levanta)

(En la cocina)

Horo: Por fin, espero que le guste.

Ren: Buenos días.

Horo: (Voltea con una gran sonrisa) ¡Hola Ren!, mira lo que te hice. (Saca un pastel decorado con duraznos)

Yoh: Ha de saber muy feo.

Horo: No es cierto.

Yoh: A que sí. (Le gruñen las tripas)

Ren: A, ¿quieren algo? (Se acerca al refrigerador) hay cereal, galletas, plátano, jugo de naranja, mmm… no hay leche.

Horo: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres leche? Ya voy. (Sale corriendo hacia una tienda)

Yoh: Hasta que se fue… (Prueba el pastel) mmm nada mal (Empieza a comer) ¿quieres?

Ren: La verdad no, gracias.

Yoh: Horo se va a poner triste… ya sé, yo como y tú dices que fuiste tú. (Sonríe)

Ren: Esta bien.

Horo: (Llega algo agitado) Ya llegue. (Pone la leche en la mesa)

Ren: No tenías que hacerlo.

Horo: Claro que si (Voltea a ver al pastel) ¿Quién se comió mi pastel?

Yoh: (Eructa) Fue Ren.

Horo: (Sonríe) ¿Te gusto?

Ren: Este… si… sabía rico (Susurrando) creo.

Horo: ¡Wii! ¡Qué bien! (Saltando)

(Paso tiempo)

Yoh: Vamos a la playa.

Horo: Si, si, ¡vamos!

Ren: No quiero.

Yoh: Por favor. (Se le acerca por la derecha)

Ren: Pues… (Se mueve a la izquierda)

Horo: Ándale, ¿sí? (Se le acerca por la izquierda)

Ren: Es que… (Se ruboriza)

Yoh: (Se le arrima más)

Horo: (Se le arrima más)

Ren: (Sonrojado) Está bien, vamos.

(Llegan a la playa)

Yoh: Yo le pongo bronceador a Ren.

Horo: ¡No! ¡Yo!

Yoh: No quítate.

Horo: Quítate tu (Le arrebata el bronceador a Yoh)

Yoh: (Le trata de quitar el bronceador y sin querer le aprieta y el liquido le cae a Ren)

Ren: ¡Au! Mi ojo… (Tapándose el ojo)

Horo: Mira lo que haces.

Yoh: Fue tu culpa.

Ren: (Quejándose) ¡A!

(En eso pasa una chava)

Tamao: (Se acerca a Ren) Espera, te lastimaras (Le pone algo en el ojo) listo, ¿estás bien? (Sonríe)

Ren: A, muchas gracias.

Tamao: (Voltea a ver a Yoh y Horo) Y ustedes déjense de pelear o lastimaran a su amigo, si quieren yo le pongo bronceador. (Voltea con Ren y le sonríe)

Ren: (Se sonroja y agacha su cabeza)

Horo: (Celoso) No gracias, eres muy amable pero ya no necesitamos tu ayuda.

Yoh: Cierto.

Horo: Nosotros nos encargamos.

Yoh: Cierto.

Horo: Mas yo porque este (Apuntando a Yoh) no sirve.

Yoh: Cie… ¡Oye!

Tamao: (Sonríe y se va)

Horo: Vete Yoh.

Yoh: Vete tú.

Horo: Déjame con mi Ren.

Yoh: Ja, ¿tu?

Horo: Si, mii…

Ren: (Se va despistadamente)

Yoh: Achis, ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

Horo: Ja, pues… (Voltea) ¿Y Ren?

Yoh: (Voltea) Desapareció.

Horo: Tengo que buscarlo.

Yoh: ¿Tienes? ¡Tengo!

Horo: Tú no entiendes. (Se cruza de brazos)

Yoh: ¿Entender qué?

Horo: Ren es alguien importante para mí.

Yoh: Igual para mí.

Horo: Aunque él no me haga caso yo insistiré.

Yoh: Yo también.

Horo: Porque yo… lo amo.

Yoh: Yo… (Se le queda viendo a Horo) ¿Lo amas?

Horo: (Se sonroja y se queda callado)

Yoh: (Sonríe ligeramente) Yo lo conocí primero, sin embargo, yo observaba que se juntaba mas contigo y no me importaba pero, un día me importó y creo que me puse celoso, no sé si por amistad o por otra cosa, entonces le dije que me gustaba y esperaba una respuesta…

Horo: ¿Y qué dijo?

Yoh: Esa vez nada, en la noche tampoco, pero en la mañana… (Sonríe)

Horo: ¿Qué?

Yoh: Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, nos veremos. (Se va con una pequeña sonrisa)

Horo: ¿Yoh?, ¿Qué le abra dicho?... ¿Ren? (Corre a buscarlo)

(En otra parte de la playa)

Ren: (Pensando)

Tamao: ¡Hola!

Ren: A Hola.

Tamao: Sabes, desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Ren: ………

Tamao: En serio. (Lo empuja contra la pared)

Ren: Oye…

Tamao: ¿Qué pasa?

Ren: No creo que debas…

Tamao: (Se le acerca)

Horo: (Murmurando) ¿Dónde estará Ren? (Se da la vuelta)

Tamao: (Besa a Ren)

Horo: (Los ve y sale corriendo)

Ren: ¡¡Horo!!

Tamao: ¡Oye!

Ren: Olvídalo, no soy tu tipo. (Se va siguiendo a Horo)

Tamao: ¿Mi tipo?... ¡¡Que!!

Horo: (Llega a un parque de ahí cerca) ¿Por qué? (Sollozando)

Ren: ¿Horo? ¡Horo! (Va a donde se encuentra Horo)

Horo: (Risita fingida) Está bien, ve con ella.

Ren: Ella no me importa.

Horo: Estaré bien.

Ren: No la conozco.

Horo: Me sé el camino de regreso.

Ren: Ella me beso.

Horo: Me iré a mi casa, es por la izquierda.

Ren: (Se le acerca a Horo) ¡Óyeme!

Horo: A no, es por la derecha.

Ren: ¡Horo!

Horo: Voy y me dormiré, estaré bien, ve con ella.

Ren: Ella no me importa.

Horo: Esta bien, no finjas.

Ren: ¡Pon atención!

Horo: Tiene lindo cabello.

Ren: No me gusta esa chica.

Horo: A bueno, entonces te buscas otra, mira allá hay muchas (Apuntando a unas chavas)

Ren: No me interesan.

Horo: Allá también hay. (Apuntando)

Ren: Me gustas tú.

Horo: Y si quieres… ¿Qué dijiste?

Ren: No me interesa nadie, solo tú. (Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla)

Horo: Te amo… (Lo empuja contra un árbol y lo empieza a besar)

Ren: (Enrojecido)

(Todas las personas se les quedan viendo)

Horo: (Se detiene) ¿Qué miran? (Toman la mano de Ren y salen corriendo)

Ren: ¿A dónde vamos?

Horo: A un lugarcito.

(Lejos de ahí)

Yoh: (Mirando la puesta de sol) Je. (Recordando)

………………………………………….. "Principio del Recuerdo"…………………………………………..

Yoh: Dime Ren, ¿te gusta Horo?

Ren: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Yoh: Je, estabas soñando con él.

Ren: (Sonrojado) ¿Qué dices?

Yoh: Yo te oí, oía tus: ¡Horo! ¡Horo! ¡No! ¡Sí!

Ren: (Se sonroja agachando la cabeza y cerrando los puños) No le digas.

Yoh: Lo sabía.

Ren: Oye…

Yoh: No te preocupes no le diré, pero le deberías decir tu.

………………………………………….. "Final del Recuerdo"…………………………………………..

(En otro lugar)

Ren: (Riéndose) Je je je je.

Horo: Me encantas.

Ren: Y tu a mí.

Horo: Creo que yo fui el que te gane.

Ren: ¿A quién? ¿A mí? (Riéndose)

Horo: ¡¡Sííí!!

(Se dan un largo beso…………)

**FINAL**

* * *

**SE ACABO...**

**AAAAAAAAAAA**

**KE LES PARECIO??**

**BUENO AMI MUY SENCILLO**

**ESKE LO ISE UN POKO RAPIDO**

**LES PROMETO KE EL PROXIMO SERA MUCHO MEJOR**

**O MENOS PEOR XD**

**YA ME VOY, ADIOS ADIOS**

**NOS VEMOS EN OTRO FANFIC DE SU AUTORA MAS FAVORITA O MENOS FAVORITA XD**

**SAYONN!!**

* * *


End file.
